Blessings
by iamthegoddamnwalrus
Summary: Blaine asks Burt for his blessing to propose to Kurt.


Blaine cannot believe he's about to do this. His hands are shaking around his coffee cup and his knee jiggles up and down, most definitely not because he enjoys the music playing. He feels his palms beginning to sweat and he has to remind himself that it's just Burt, that Burt is like a second father to him, and won't do anything to harm him. He's reciting his speech over and over again in his head. _Burt, your son means everything to me, and I cannot imagine my world without him in it. That is why-_

"Blaine!" a familiar voice calls. Blaine yelps and turns around to see Burt Hummel walking towards his corner in the Lima Bean, a smile on the old man's face. Blaine puts a shaky smile on his face and stands up to give him a hug. It's innocent enough, but he takes note on how strong of a hold Burt has around him, and he gulps nervously. When he pulls away, Blaine pulls out the other seat for Burt, who sits down and asks, "How are you? It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"I'm great," Blaine responds shakily. He pushes a cup of coffee towards Burt, who thanks him and takes a sip. Blaine clears his throat, trying to keep his voice even. "Uh, yeah, it has been a while. How are you doing? You look great."

Burt laughs, and the only thing Blaine can think is how he might not be laughing in a few minutes. He manages to keep a smile on his face and Burt explains how he feels better than ever, and has Blaine heard that Kurt is back in Lima for a few days, and of course he must have heard because Rachel is with him and can't keep her mouth shut about how Kurt and Blaine are talking again. All Blaine can do is nod when he's supposed to nod, smile when he's supposed to smile, and chuckle when Burt has joked about something.

"So," Burt says and takes a long drink of his coffee, "are we going to see you around the house later?"

Blaine smiles and lets out a nervous chuckle. He can hear his heart thumping in his ears and he's silently cursing at himself for being so nervous._ It's now or never_, Blaine, he tells himself. _You've come this far, now it's all or nothing._

He takes a deep breath. He can do this.

"Burt," he begins, "your son...Kurt, he means everything to me. And I...I cannot even begin to fathom what my life would be like without him in it."

Blaine stops to pause, thinking about every moment he and Kurt had spent together: The first time they met, their time together at Dalton, their first kiss, the first time they made love, their Christmases and Valentines Days. Blaine thinks about those fragile moments in the choir room not long ago when he thought he was going to die, and remembers how all he wanted was to hear Kurt's voice and feel his arms around him. It was a wake up call for him to always remind Kurt just how much he means to him, how much he loves him.

"Burt, I know that we're young but...I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Kurt. That I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with Kurt. That's why, if you'll give me your blessing, I'd like to...propose to Kurt. And maybe not now, but someday. Soon."

Blaine waits for Burt's response. He tries to read the man's face and he sees the emotions playing in his head. "Blaine, I-" Burt stammers. He shakes his head in what seems to be disbelief, and for a moment Blaine's heart sink a little. "I don't know what to say. Are you...are you sure about this?"

Blaine nods. "I have never been more sure about anything in my life."

Burt runs his finger across his lip, his face set in full concentration. "You hurt him once, Blaine," he explains carefully. "He was devastated after that."

"I know. I was being so stupid. No, I was being more than stupid, and I've hated myself every single day since. But I promise that I will spend every single remaining moment of my life doing everything I can to show him that I love him no matter what." Blaine stops to listen to the song change on the radio, which is Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. He laughs, and says, "This was the first song I sang when I met him."

Blaine slips into his own world for a moment and Burt just watches in awe as Blaine's whole face lights up. He sees Blaine's lips move ever so slightly along with the lyrics. "You really love him, don't you," Burt notes.

Blaine nods. "More than anything," he whispers.

Burt leans forward in his seat, eyes serious and his finger pointing as he speaks. "I trust you, Blaine, and if I give you my blessing to marry my only son, you have to agree to one condition."

"Anything," Blaine says almost too quickly.

"You have to promise me that you'll take care of him. And I don't just mean nursing him back to health if he's sick. I mean showing him that he'll always be loved. That he matters. Because if you don't-"

"I promise," Blaine interrupts. "I promise you, Burt, that I will always let him know. If not for his sake, but for yours, too."

"Well, that settles it then," Burt exhales after a long while. Blaine raises a brow, and Burt smiles. "Welcome to the family, Mr. Anderson."


End file.
